Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{q}{8} + \dfrac{10q}{3}$
In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $8$ and $3$ $\lcm(8, 3) = 24$ $ x = \dfrac{3}{3} \cdot \dfrac{q}{8} + \dfrac{8}{8} \cdot \dfrac{10q}{3} $ $x = \dfrac{3q}{24} + \dfrac{80q}{24}$ $x = \dfrac{3q +80q}{24}$ $x = \dfrac{83q}{24}$